gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Marvel: Super Hero Squad
Plot Part 1(Three Chapters(Five Missions per Chapter)) After Iron Man destroys the infinity sword, Doctor Doom and his Lethal Leigon try to find all the fractles to reassemble it. The Super Hero Squad is formed to stop Doom and his forces. As Galactus comes closer to Earth, the Super Hero Squad must team up with the Lethal Leigon to fing all the fractals to stop Galactus. After they stop Galactus and Silver Surfer takes the infinity sword so it is in safe hands. Part 2(Three Chapters(Five Missions per Chapter)) Thanos is know trying to assemble the Infinity Gauntlet. His first action, starting the Kree-Skrull War. The Super Hero Squad must get back together to stop him. Along the way, Silver Surfer reapers, with a different attitude, but seems innocent to the Super Hero Saquad. After Thanos is defeated, Silver Surfer, now Dark Surfer, Takes hold of the Infinity Gauntlet. Now the Super Hero Squad must fight an old friend to help save the universe. Gameplay Players can roam the Helicarrier, Superhero City, Asgard, and Villianville. There are 114 plyable characters not including DLC. There are 167 including DLC. Unlockable Characters 'Unlocked in Story Mode ^Boss in Story Mode Iron Man' Ms.Marvel Captain America Wolverine' Hulk' Hulk (Grey) Falcon' Silver Surfer' Dark Surfer^ Thor' Thor (Armor)' Doctor Doom^ Mole Man^ Storm Mister Fantastic' Invisble Woman' Human Torch/Johnny Storm' The Thing' The Thing (Cloak) Abomination^ Colossus Kitty Pride Luke Cage Reptile' Hawkeye Wrecker Thunderball Piledriver Bulldozer MODOK' Wasp- Can be Damage Control Screaming Mimi Toad^' Klaw^' Melter' Doctor Strange' Dormammu^ Mindless Ones Sabretooth Wong Juggernaut Iron Fist' Misty Knight' Pyro^ Wirlwind Zzzax Nick Fury' Baron Mordo^ Enchantress Punisher Ant-Man Egghead^ Captain Britain Plantman Ring Master^ HERBIE Skrull Super Skrull^ Paste Pot Pete Black Widow Mystique Songbird Black Panther Impossible Man Leader Tana Nile Odin Valkyrie Executioner Crimson Dynamo^ War Machine Ka-Zar' Batroc the Leaper^ Cyclops Ice Man' Jean Grey Lockheed Professor X Shadowcat Loki'^ Magneto^ Quicksilver Scarlet Witch' Red Skull^ Arnim Zola Chthon Coco von Doom^ Morgan le Fey Galactus^ Thanos^ Captain Mar-Vel Kree Molocule Man Volcana Hercules Zeus Nighthawk Hyperion Power Princess Annihilus Nightmare Dro'ge Blader Nova' She-Hulk' Ultron Holoball Firestar Amadeus Cho X-23 Baron von Strucker^ Impossible Man Space Phantom DLC Packs Basic Pack (Thor (Armor), Mayor of Superhero City, Uatu the Watcher, The Thing (Suit), Flatman, Spider-Man, Franklin Richards) Oh, My Captain Pack (Wolverine (Captain Canada), Captain Brazil, Captain Australia, Captain Liechtenstein) WW2 Pack (Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Izzy Cohen, Bucky Barns, Human Torch (Invaders), Toro) Asgard Pack (Fandral, Hogan, Volsagg, Sif, Valkyrie, Heimdall, Frigga) Heralds of Galactus (Firelord, Stardust, Terrax) Cosmic Pack (Adam Warlock, Anelle, Galcatus' Mom, Nebula, Ronan the Accuser^) Power Pack Pack (Alex Power, Julie Power, Jack Power, Katie Power) Six Against Infinity Pack (Beta Ray Bill, Stranger^, Man-Thing, Warewolf by Night, Dracula, N'Kantu, the Living Mummy, Doc Sampson, Moon-Boy, Red King, Meik^, Korg) Gardians of the Galaxy Pack (Star-Lord, Rocket Racoon, Groot, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer) Squadron Supreme Pack (Nighthawk, Power Princess, Hyperion, Grandmaster)Category:Video gamesCategory:Crossover Video gamesCategory:Marvel